Lyra, Black, Gold and White Love story
by brighteststariknow
Summary: Lyra loves Gold. Gold loves White. White loves Gold. Along comes Black to fix things up or will he instead fall in love with Lyra?
1. Chapter 1

**Lyra loves Gold. Gold loves White. White loves Gold. Along comes Black to fix things up or will he instead fall in love with Lyra?**

Lyra remembered when he left. The sun lowered in the citrus afternoon. Gold kissed her cheek, smiled and ran waving back to her all the way until he was out of sight. Lyra held both her hands to her heart and smiled pensively.

When Gold finally looked forward, he found himself running faster with pressure in his eyes—and his heart feeling forever frozen.

Two years passed. In her bed, Lyra played with her Ninetales and Bayleef. Suddenly there were loud knocks on her door. 'Lyra, Lyra open up!' A familiar voice shouted with that special happy enthusiasm. Lyra dashed down and opened her front door.

There stood Gold, taller than she remembered, yet still with that cordial smile, enthusiastic eyes and cool strand ofmidnight blue hair sticking out from his cap. 'Gold!' she immediately embraced him. As Lyra rested on Gold's shoulder, the grassed looked greener, the air purer, the sky clearer—she was in pure wonderment.

'Gold, I've missed you so,' said Lyra, her eyes still closed.

'Me too,' said gold.

Lyra smiled wonderstruck. She had this looming idea to grab Gold's face towards hers and kiss him. Lyra opened her eyes and was about to do so, until she saw a girl over Gold's shoulders, who was standing behind them.

She wore a pink and white cap, which held long luscious brown hair tied up in a ponytail—her hair seemed dishevelled but at the same time extremely sexy. Her blue jeans were so short that more than half of her sumptuous thighs showed. To top it off she wore sexy pink and black boots and her chest was pretty huge.

'Ethan, who is that?' asked Lyra timidly.

'Oh her, she is Hilda, my lovely girlfriend,' Gold declared proudly.

Lyra froze.

Hilda walked up to the doorstep and held Gold's hand.

'Wow, Gold was right, you are beautiful! You're an absolute picture or the sweetest flower among the stars, as Gold always tells me,' said Hilda, her chest now looking enormously big in her white T shirt and black vest. Gold scratched his head and laughed embarrassingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later, Gold recounted how he met Hilda. 'She was fearless in battle,' Ethan said, eyes earnest. 'Although fierce she was so graceful as well!' Ethan further complemented.

More like she battled with an amazing body thought Lyra, suppressing her smile only to plunge into dismay.

Gold went on and on about how great Hilda was, with his childlike enthusiasm— usually interesting anyone who saw the grey candles in his eyes. Ethan would be like "and then she... And then one time". Lyra actually found some of these stories interesting but it reinforced how Ethan and Hilda was now a couple.

The sun setting in the afternoon, Lyra decided to say what had been on her mind from the moment Ethan came back.

"Ethan," said Lyra, interrupting a story.

"Yes?" Lyra.

Lyra took a breath.

'Well Ethan I've been thinking about this ever since you left... Do you think I was more than a friend? Do you think if you hadn't met Hilda, I could be in her place now instead?' said Lyra, concernedly yet all of a suddenly.

She took another brief and continued.

'I... I thought something was there that day, when you left, my heart... it ached; everyday without you was slowly unbearable. I thought when you came back we could be a couple; I didn't ever want to go through another day without you around. So did you love me Ethan?"

Ethan's smile had faded. Ethan looked down; searching his memories to think what should he say. While, Lyra earnestly waited for Ethan's words.

'Well Lyra..' the door opened and in came Hilda into the dining room of Ethan's home in new **Bark Town**.

'Ethan come quick,' Hilda grabbed him by the arm. 'I just spotted Lugia flying among the setting afternoon. It was such a beautiful sight; I think we can still catch a view if we hurry now."

'Lugia in the orange afternoon. Amazing! Lets Hurry, I want to see this' said Ethan, upping from the comfy sofa he sat on. 'Sorry Lyra I gotta see this Lugia,' said Ethan.

Lugia was Ethan's favourite pokemon since he was a child, he had seen it when he was 4 and dreamed of catching and becoming Lugia's friend.

Lyra remembered, when they children, she and Ethan would spend quite afternoons sitting and drawing on the tiled floor. Ethan would always draw Lugia and ask Lyra ,' What's your favourite Pokémon?'

Lyra would show him her picture of Ledian, Togetic and Cyndiquil. Ethan would say, 'But they're not legendary's,' and continue with drawing

Downcast, Lyra smiled at this memory. Ethan was at the door when he looked at Lyra and realised, though Lugia may have been his life dream Pokémon, Lyra was her best childhood friend. He stopped at the door, grabbing a part of it.

'Lyra we'll talk about this another time—I promise,' said Ethan with his childlike reassuring smile. And off Ethan went with Hilda.

Running up New Bark Town, Hilda beside him and exited, he suddenly realised why didn't he ask Lyra to come with him, after all she also liked Lugia. He just wanted to escape from her. Why would I treat Lyra like that he thought to himself?

Meanwhile, Lyra meditatively massaged her face. And very soon she ran up to her bed dived in, her face on her pillow, hoping darkness would take away the pain she was feeling.


End file.
